


Day 25- Hickeys

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hickeys, Quickies, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Jorah Mormont & Reader, Jorah Mormont/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 15





	Day 25- Hickeys

“YN, not here, the Queen will-”

“I don’t care,” you replied simply, looking up from the crook of his neck. “She’s busy with the Starks. She won’t notice our absence for a while. We have plenty of time,” you murmured.

Jorah shifted his eyes to the door quickly, before backing you up against the wall. “You’re so needy, YN,” he murmured.

“I haven’t had you in weeks,” you whispered, attaching your lips to his neck and fiddling with his shirt, pushing it out of the way so you could kiss and lick at his throbbing pulse, relishing in the moans he released. Spurred on by his moan, you nipped at his neck, sucking on the spot. He grunted, pushing his hardening cock against your thigh, groaning your name.

“Everyone will see those marks, darling…” he reminded you as you suckled another mark onto either side of his Adam’s apple, under his jaw, the crook of his neck, just beneath his ear. “Is that what you want,”

You shuddered at the sound of his gravelly voice. “Yes…” you whispered. “I want everyone to see you’re mine, and I am yours,” you nuzzled your face into his neck, pulling him closer to you and unlacing his breeches.

“From this day, until the end of my days,” he groaned softly, repeating the vows you had spoken only a few months before. You grinned, shoving his breeches down just far enough for you to fish his cock out. You pumped it a few times, before he knocked your hand away, only to reach down and hike your skirts up.

You moaned, hooking your leg around his hip as he guided himself into you. You let out a soft moan, pressing your face back into his neck, attacking it with kisses and sucks as he rocked his hips against yours, one arm holding you tight to him, the other braced against the wall.

Whimpering softly, you tried to meet his thrusts, digging your heel into the small of his back as you sunk your teeth into his neck, sucking the sensitive skin there, a deep purple bruise blooming there already as you tried to muffle your cries. Jorah was not fairing much better, his lips pressed firmly together but doing next to nothing to suppress his grunts as he rutted into you. You groaned lowly as he whispered in your ear that he was close. You nodded eagerly, your needy cry telling him all he needed to know as you reached down to rub your clit as he grasped both hips and pounded roughly through his release, coming with a strangled cry as you tried desperately to muffle your loud moans.

Panting, you pulled away from each other and righted your clothing, your legs still a little wobbly. He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips as he smoothed his hair down and buttoned his tunic up to his throat. “Come, sweetheart. Everyone will wonder where we’ve got to,”


End file.
